This invention relates generally to a pedal drive as used on tricycles for children, and more particularly to a drive which permits, through the action on the pedals of the user's feet, the options of forward motion, freewheeling, or braking action. Pedal operated drives which include the features of freewheeling and braking are common in bicycles built for adults. However, because of the complexity and attendant expense in manufacture of such devices, the features of freewheeling and braking have generally not been available in the tricycles designed for use by children.
What is needed is a drive which is simple in construction and inexpensive in fabrication which includes the features of driving freewheeling and braking.